


Alpha Female

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: Competition, Creampie, F/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Following the unhindered completion of the Vytal Festival Pyrrha Nikos is awarded winner of the tournament, but a bitter and petty Yang decides to ruffle her feathers by flirting with Jaune openly despite him being the redhead's official boyfriend. When confronted by this Yang challenges Pyrrha to a different sort of competition; one determining who is the more womanly on the bed sheets, and the use Jaune as the 'Game' for it. Much to her surprise Pyrrha and Jaune and experienced with each other and both are much more than they seem to be making Yang's challenge more difficult to undertake.





	Alpha Female

 

**Alpha Female**

**By Azure**

 

 

 

***********

During the time of Volume 3 where calamity never struck….

 

Standing proudly within the circular dais of the stadium’s award circle Pyrrha Nikos stood tall and proud waving to all the cheering audience. She had just won the Vytal Festival tournament, fought with the best of huntsman students from all over including Yang Xiao Long, and most importantly of all won the heart of her beloved leader Jaune prior to her final match. In her opinion that was what mattered most to her instead of the other feats.

Smiling sweetly with a blush on her cheeks Pyrrha felt her heart soar once she saw Jaune in the stands waving at her with a bright chipper smile. Him looking at her that way made it all worth it, everything was worth it. Unfortunately for her, Yang sat next to him arms crossed looking peeved as she was still sore over losing to her in the semi-finals.

‘He he he, she’ll get over it.’ She thought then winced when she saw Yang coyly feeling up Jaune’s left arm knowingly looking at her smugly. Pyrrha’s raised arm clenched its fist as her smile soured at the sight of Yang getting touchy feely with her boyfriend, hers dammit! ‘Hmmm, she is more petty about losing than I thought. I’ll have to have a word with her later.’

The adulation reached a close as Professor Ozpin strode up to the stand and gently place a the medallion award around Pyrrha’s neck. She lowered and her head and took it feeling proud of her accomplishment, although her mind was more focused on the fact that Yang was curling up on Jaune’s side openly and Jaune looking flabbergasted at her behavior. She didn’t know it but she was clenching her teeth as well as her fists while Ozpin was delivering his ‘Congratulation’ speech. She even tuned out the audience in the stands to focus on the Sundragon making a move on her boyfriend.

‘Perhaps while we’re celebrating back at our dorm rooms I should have that talk with her, and quickly.’ She thought to herself feeling an eyebrow twitch in agitation.

-

After the ceremony concluded Pyrrha reconvened with her team and the rest as they celebrated her winning the Vytal Festival tournament back in Team RWBY’s dorm room. They danced, played games, and drank slightly alcoholic punch courtesy of Ruby’s friend Penny throughout the night. Eventually it all winded down and the crew found themselves retiring for the evening with Ren and Nora simply crashing in Ruby’s dorm while Yang, Jaune, and Pyrrha stayed up late in Team JNPR’s.

“Sooo….” Yang began in a tipsy slurring voice. Her eyes were droopy and her face was goofy with intoxication as she sat on Jaune’s bed next to him feeling him and wearing only her shorts and tank top. “....feel like sleeping with a real woman, Vomitboy? Hmm? I’m getting that you and Pyrrha are still playing it safe or whatever, but I can give you a real grand time if you want. You’re pretty attractive I’ll admit and I’m pretty open-minded all around and I’m experienced plenty. You ever want to fuck, you can come find me, handsome.” She cooed tipsily as she curled up on Jaune’s left side squeezing his arm into her own smiling seductively at him.

Pyrrha, who was sitting across on her own bed wearing her sleep that consisted of just light orange short shorts and a crimson tank top with hair undone, winced in annoyance at Yang. She felt an aggressive spark light up and felt ready to pummel Yang into next week if she continued this nonsense.

“Yang….” Pyrrha began with a chillingly threatening voice causing the blonde to turn her head to her while keeping a hand placed between Jaune’s legs. “...you do know we are a couple now, right?”

Yang didn't seem fazed by this and got even bolder by placing herself on Jaune’s lap surprising them while grinding her taut supple ass into his crotch. Jaune couldn’t help but moan gutturally within his throat as Yang ground herself in his lap.

“Y-Yang?!” Jaune yelped feeling aroused as yang blinked in surprise when she felt his package to be far bigger than he let on. Jaune was wearing a simple pair of dark shorts and light blue t-shirt as she pressed her rear into his warm crotch feeling her loins flare up in sexual excitement. Pyrrha was lit up now with a competitive spirit and would suffer no more of Yang’s bullshit.

Bolting straight up and standing up from her bed she stomped over to Yang, who got up from Jaune’s lap to face her up close. Both girls were standing across from each other glaring like they were lifelong bitter rivals, Yang’s face being more smug and condescending whereas Pyrrha looked more annoyed and focused. Jaune swore he could see the sparks between them connect via lightning bolts.

‘Okay, I better get between them before this gets ugly!’ he thought standing up and hoping to get between the two and lower the tension before things got messy.

Surprisingly Pyrrha smirked and narrowed her eyes arrogantly at Yang, something he felt was very out of character for her.

“Say, Yang, how about we settle this little rivalry of ours with a competition?” Pyrrha offered with a silky voice and raised her right hand up to stroke Jaune’s chin lovingly earning Yang’s scrutinous stare.

“Oh it is on, P-money. What did you have in mind? Another one on one match like we had in the Vytal Festival? I’ve been waiting for a rematch.” Yang smirked eagerly in favor of that idea. Surprisingly Pyrha shook her head.

“Not exactly, you were getting vehands-on on with my boyfriend today. One time at the stadium and right here now while you’re tipsy, and you dared to insinuate Jaune hasn’t been with a ‘real woman’ until he hits it with you. I take umbrage to that, shall we see whose the better woman?”

“What exactly did you have in mind exactly?” Yang questioned feeling subtly more thrilled for this challenge that has Pyrrha being devious and brazen.

“Simple; whoever can make Jaune cum more wins. Just like that, I’m even giving you permission to share him, if only for this match.” Pyrrha revealed surprising Yang greatly and surprising Jaune even more.

“P-Pyrrha!? Are you sure about this?” Jaune sputtered feeling that for both of them the alcohol was talking more than their brains.

Yang smiled widely feeling as though she’s won already.

“You are so on! Let’s do this then and see who’s the better woman, P-money!” Yang held out her right hand shaking it with Pyrrha’s excitedly accepting the challenge. “Just so you know I’ve been around quite a lot, plenty of party guys know me. So, heh, I got experience, honey. Heck, even some girls know me too, I’ve been around alright and I know how to do things that make men cream their pants whenever they see me around.” Yang revealed surprising Jaune a bit while Pyrrha stood indifferent to her claims.

“Wow, Yang. Guess you really a party girl.” Jaune noted with wonder and didn’t notice Pyrrha’s right hand sliding down his body to the hem of his shirt. With a sudden tug Pyrrha lifted it up startling Jaune and wowwing yang with what she saw underneath.

Jaune Arc, despite his average appearance on the outset, sported a rather handsome build of ripped muscle and firm bodily volume. He was as chiseled as a male model or soldier, Yang felt her thighs buck a little in wettening anticipation.

“Holy crap, Vomitboy! You’re packing...well you’re packing lots of muscle on your body.” Yang pointed with a blush as Pyrrha smirked proudly and pulled the shirt over his head revealing the rest of him to her.

“Of course, I’ve been training him rigorously for months, Yang. Jaune is an adaptable learner and a willful student who trains his body daily to catch up with us. He’s grown out handsomely because of it, but that’s not the real surprise he has in store for you.” Pyrrha explained as she sunk down to her knees in front of Jaune and pulled on his shorts taking the boxers along with it as his manhood sprung out nearly hitting her in the face.

!!

“Holy! Is that his…?!” Yang uttered feeling speechless as she beheld the marvel that was Jaune’s incredibly thick foot and a half long penis standing out in full glory. Jaune himself was blushing madly at revealing it to somebody who wasn’t his girlfriend, yet he found the slack-jawed drooling expression Yang was sporting to be adequate karma for the smack she talked about Pyrrha earlier.

Pyrrha darkly snickered as she held Jaune’s phallus near her face with her soft hands roaming along it sensually. Jaune started breathing a bit faster in excitement as his newfound girlfriend, who he’d already been intimate with, flaunted her treasure at Yang.

“Amazing, isn’t he? You wouldn’t believe how fantastic it was losing my maidenhood to Jaune when we first became a couple. Have any of your trysts even compared, Yang?” Pyrrha asked opening her mouth allowing her cinnamon scented warm breath touch his sensitive skin giving Jaune a trill of sensation at her touch.

‘No one I’ve ever been with has even been half that size he’s packing!’ Yang thought feeling less confident than she was earlier.

“I take it; no.” Pyrrha jibed causing Yang to pout and hastily undress in front of them causing Jaune’s erection to twitch as he beheld the naked sight of Yang’s bodacious body. The blonde Sundragon had it all in her mature teenage form; large D cup size breasts, slightly slim waist, and rocking wide baby bearing hips.

As soon as she undressed and took note of Jaune’s vexed expression Yang stood proudly with her hands on her hips flaunting it. Pyrrha merely scoff and pulled up her own tank top revealing a firm pair of D cups that seemed slightly bigger than Yang’s and pulled down her shorts showing that she had a similar body yet with more build. Pyrrha was could easily be considered a supermodel with a body like hers, so much so that she easily rivaled Yang in appearance, except she was taller than the blonde.

“Hmmph, I’m not impressed. I’ve been hitting it more, P-money, and you’ve only had your first time with Jaune there. What am I afraid of?” Yang puffed causing Pyrrha to giggle confidently as she started stroking Jaune’s meat causing him to breathe hotly.

“You’re afraid of his magnificence, I can tell you’ve never seen someone his size before, Yang.” Pyrrha pointed out causing Yang to wince as she knelt down with her at Jaune’s crotch ready to begin the challenge.

“Alright already, enough smack talking. What’s the first challenge to this thing anyway?” Yang challenged impatiently as Pyrrha smiled smugly at her with a nod.

“Very well, first challenge is….how deep you can take him and how good of a job you do. You first, Sundragon.” Pyrrha stated pushing Jaune’s length over to a startled Yang who was still thrown by his sheer size.

“You’re giving me the first turn?” Yang asked feeling surprised and saw Pyrrha nod. “Big mistake, P-money. I’ll show you why.”

Yang felt her chest swell up in excitement and slight fear seeing as how she never swallowed something that big in her life. She quickly bristled up and braced herself as the two girls gently nudged Jaune to sit down on the bedspread surface. Yang got in between his knees and lowered her head onto the edge of his dick, she was filled with mild anxiety.

“Mmmh!” Yang hummed as she wrapped her sweet juicy lips around the head of Jaune’s meat making him moan a little within his throat. She placed both her hands on each of his thighs as she attempted to nudge her head further, but found his thickness to be almost too grand for her. Pyrrha looked on smugly as she felt up his muscular body from behind.

Yang narrowed her eyes and pushed herself forward wrapping her lips around more of his cock and stretching out her mouth. Jaune sat back in recline as he felt her swallow more of him into her throat, but only managed to get halfway there. Still he relished at the warm moist passage of Yang Xiao Long’s mouth coating his member in slickness.

Schluup!

“Mmmhh!” She moaned somewhat painfully as she felt his thickness to be nearly too much for her, but still she persevered and started bobbing up her head down onto his meat! She hummed some more as her blonde head started bouncing back and forth repeatedly sucking him into her mouth while struggling to keep it lodged inside. Her jaw was hurting and her gag reflex was giving out against something this big, but still she followed and tightened her lips and wiggled her tongue around the portion of Arc cock inside her mouth.

‘I can’t get this damn thing all the way inside. It’s too much!’ Yang thought as she sloppily sputtered when rocking her head back and forth in a clumsy pace.

“Hhnnhh! Yang…!” Jaune moaned feeling himself edge gradually closer to finish with the tightness of Yang’s mouth on his cock. The blonde babe felt encouraged by this and continued feverishly pumping down her head halfway down Jaune’s massive dick!

Wet lip-smacking sounds continued to come from their union while Pyrrha affectionately cupped the side of Jaune’s face pulling him into a deep loving kiss. He relaxed into her mouth feeling her tongue elegantly glide into his throat to roll around along with his. The two sensually made out while Yang continued to struggle pumping his sausage down her gullet!

Splashes of spit spritzed from her lips as she continued for several minutes when Jaune let out a deep groan feeling he was cumming. Thus Pyrrha reluctantly broke off from his mouth so that they both could observe Yang desperately trying to pump her mouth all over his dick!

“Nnhggh! Here it comes….!” Jaune let out feeling his hips buck rapidly up into her bouncing face groaning.

Yang’s eyes went wide when she finally noticed his balls and how big they were,they expanded to the size of tennis balls as cum started pumping through Jaune’s cock heading in to her mouth.

Splaat!!

Gushes of thick creamy cum spurted out of Jaune’s meat straight into Yang’s mouth! Large thick bursts splattered into her gullet nearly choking her as much spilled out from the corners of her lip! Yang sputtered and choked attempting to drink all of it down, the amount she did swallow made her admire the taste of Arc’s semen, but ultimately she had to pull her lips off him to gather some air!

“*Cough cough!* For crying out loud, Vomitboy, how much spunk are you packing?” Yang breathed out hoarsely as she tried gathering her breath and swallowed the remaining amounts of sperm caking her face and lips. She held Jaune’s length in her right hand and noticed with a shock that he was still extremely hard. Despite the large amount of sperm he just unloaded it seemed like he had plenty of energy and fluids to spare.

“Plenty, Yang. Jaune has longetivity, I should know because the night we became official we went at it all night long.” Pyrrha purred causing a fierce blush to come up on Yang’s cheeks as well as Jaune’s as he nodded in confirmation.

‘I didn’t even know she could be that naughty with Jaune there.’ She thought as the redhead slid down from her spot behind Jaune’s back to kneel in front of his erect dick bumping Yang out the way.

Ignoring the blonde’s pout Pyrrha simply aimed her open mouth over the slick head of Jaune’s mammoth sized penis and without pause pushed herself forward taking it into her mouth with ease. Yang’s eyes soon wider and wider when she saw the spartan girl expertly glide her head into her boyfriend’s lap sliding the thick length into her throat without trouble. Jaune tossed his head back silently moaning Pyrrha’s name as he clutched the sheets beneath his hands. Yang noted he reacted stronger with the redhead than when he did earlier with her.

“Hhhmmmhhh~!!” Pyrrha hummed blissfully as she went further and further sheathing the entirety of her lover’s meat into her throat with eyes closed. Yang’s jaw dropped open in shock as she settled into Jaune’s lap reaching the tuft of golden blonde pubic hair. She did this while having a slight bulge in her neck courtesy of his dick snugly sheathed inside her gullet.

‘What ever happened to this girl’s gag reflex?!’ Yang screamed out in thought wondering about Pyrrha’s skill.

“Oh ho ho Pyrrha! You don’t know what you do to me, aggghh! Being inside like that is almost too much!” Jaune uttered feeling his chest heave as he succumbed to the overwhelming bliss of his girlfriend’s throat once again. “Hhooaaahh!! It's like being sucked by a vacuum!”

“Mmmmnnh!” Pyrrha hummed again and started pumping her head back and forth into his Jaune’s waist taking him in deep and cushioning every inch of his member with oral flesh! Her lips pursed tightly sucking across his skin, her tongue lathered all over the amount of cock inside her mouth, and her throat muscles cushioned everything else tightly giving him the blow job of a lifetime.

Loud wet slurping sounds followed with Pyrrha gracefully bobbing her head along his length sliding everything she had over tasty delicious Jaune meat. Yang gulped audibly in surprise and growing nervousness as she feverishly fellated her boyfriend like an expert.

Minutes passed as Pyrrha continued effortlessly deep throating him until finally Jaune tossed his head back grunting loudly as he came! Yang witnessed the spectacle of thick bulges of sperm coming down his dick to erupt straight into Pyrrha’s hungry mouth! Pyrrha opened her eyes wide open and curved her lips into a smile as she felt the thick batch of spunk pour into her throat!

Gulp! Gulp!! Gulp…!!!

“Whoa….did she just swallow it all down without spilling a single drop?” Yang said to herself astounded by the sight of Pyrrha chugging down Jaune’s semen with ease and without spilling anything whatsoever. She didn’t choke, didn’t gag, didn’t pull away until he was finished. From the sound of the noises his cock made Yang judged it to be a pretty thick load he shot out inside her mouth, before long he finished up and let out a sigh of relief and pleasure.

Pyrrha slowly dragged herself off his cock leaving a slick glistening phallus in her wake she plopped with a loud wet sigh of tasty delight.

‘He’s still hard?!’ Yang screamed out mentally when she noticed his erection was still very much rigid despite blowing a load like that.

“Aah~ My favorite meal of the day, thank you, honey.” Pyrrha cooed with a peaceful sigh of elation as she felt Jaune’s right hand affectionately stroke the side of her cheek and then her hair.

“No, thank you, Pyrrha. That, as always, was amazing.” Jaune commented earning herself a soft giggle as she pulled herself up straddling his left thigh feeling around his muscular body like a loving wife.

Yang would be lying if she said that the sight didn’t make her feel slightly jealous of what they had.

“So...does that mean I lose the first round?” Yang spoke up causing Pyrrha to turn her head to her with a firm nod.

“Yes, you didn’t take him all the way and spilled quite a bit of cum when he blew his load inside you.” She clarified earning a resentful nod from the blonde vixen.

“Alright then, deepthroat was never my forte anyway. If it’s one thing this girl knows it’s how to ride em wild and ride em hard. I’ll win this one!” Yang declared bolting up and flashing her bodacious body toward Jaune as she prowled over to him seductively.

Pyrrha frowned at this and cleared her throat to keep her focus off her man.

“Yang….” She began with an icy stern tone similar to Glynda Goodwitch. Yang turned her head to her expectantly and heard Pyrrha continue. “...you’ll get the first turn alright, but actions speak louder than words. If you can’t take him all the way or make him cum then you’ve lost and from there you can no longer say such outrageous after being proven so wrong. Do you accept?”

Yang reluctantly nodded with a sour face. “I accept, I will do this, P-money. Just you watch.”

‘Do I see sparks going between those two or is it just me?’ Jaune thought feeling his heart race a little as the beautiful blonde closed in on him as Pyrrha moved herself to sit on the bed across. A confident yet annoyed look was written on her lovely face.

“C’mere, Loverboy. I’ll show you what ‘riding the Sundragon’ really means hm?” Yang cooed sexily making Jaune tingle with growing arousal and excitement.

“Heh, alright then,  Yang.” Jaune breathed back with a smooth masculine tone in his voice that made her shiver with excitement as he pulled himself up over to tower over her.

Yang felt a little intimidated by his surprise muscles as he placed her down onto her back spreading her legs apart. She shuddered, even more, when he brought his lengthy meat log ready to drive it right into her.

‘Oh man! That thing is a monster alright, I don’t know if anybody can even compare to that thing. Where did his lack of confidence come from when he tries smooth talking women? It boggles the mind!’ Yang pondered as Jaune hovered over ready to impale.

The closer his member head got to her glistening vulva the more nervous she got until-*Plop!* Jaune pushed the engorged head past her folds and into the shallow basin of her tight pussy!

“Hhnnggh!!” Yang grunted feeling stretched out as she clung her fingers into Jaune’s arms while he pushed more of his length in! Yang had never felt such girth drive into her before, her pussy clung tightly onto his member as he filled her up halfway and stopped there seeing how distressed she was at taking.

Jaune figured that was length for her, partially feeling bad for making her feel such pain. Yang panted and breathed heavily as she lay there struggling to stay conscious.

‘Christ! It’s like a whole arm went inside my cooch! I can barely stay conscious like this, but dammit it feels so good! Jaune is a stud in the making! An absolute stud packing a monster of a cock and it's filling me out entirely, I can’t even take more in and Pyrrha is used to this?!’ Yang thought heaving with her chest rising and falling with her large breasts.

“Nnnggh! Yang! I’m gonna start now.” Jaune grunted drawing back his hips and plowing them into her body! Yang let out a winded yelp after she felt Jaune plow his dick into pussy then begin whimpered as he began fucking.

“Hhaaahhhh!! Ooooh!!” Yang cooed feeling dizzying pleasure as Jaune began rutting into her in missionary position. He leaned down placing his arms around her shoulders as his hips rose then fall down into her waist like a jackhammer! He made sure to only have half his dick burying inside her so as to not overwhelm the blonde warrior. Yang was mewling the entire he rutted into her tight wet pussy.

Smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack!!

“Hhhoaagghh! Jaauune!” Yang howled out as her legs shot up into the air in reaction to Jaune’s powerful thrusts into her juicy cunt.

Her vulva wrapped tightly around his hammering shaft as Yang clung onto his muscular arms holding onto him for dear life as he rutted like a big beastly animal into her body! Her face screwed up into an eye-rolling goofy smile wearing expression as she struggled to remain conscious while Pyrrha looked on knowingly with a coy smile. The redhead sat cross legged on the other bed feeling wetter by the second while seeing Jaune dominate Yang so fearlessly, the way his hips pounded his mighty dick into her sopping stretched pussy meant Yang was on a whole nother world of pleasure right now and about to pass out from it.

‘It’s only been minutes so far, she’s done well to keep up, but ultimately she can’t handle Jaune’s magnificence in bed. I wonder what’s going to happen when he cums?’ Pyrrha thought gnashing her crossed legs together in growing excitement. She was getting heavily aroused by the sight of her lover ramming into Yang, even more so that she was looking closer to passing out into unconsciousness while he pounded into her. The loud hard claps of flesh became their bodies became louder and filled with moaning on her end. Jaune subtly grunted as he pinned his body down onto hers in a mating press resulting in her legs dangling up into the air!

“Hhooaagghhhh!! Oooohh!!” Yang wailed with eyes rolling up in her sockets and tongue falling out her mouth! Jaune’s body feverishly rutted into her tightening cunt in hard fast movements making her entire body feel like jelly as she clung tightly onto his shoulders for dear life! She was about to cum soon and he knew it, anticipating another big load of sperm flowing down her depths Yang’s arousal reached its peak and she started cumming!

Arching her back up and pressing her well-endowed chest into Jaune’s pecs Yang started undulating violently in a titanic orgasm underneath Jaune! Her walls clamped down desperately on his meat trying to milk semen from him as he continued plowing inside her. The moistening pressure of her convulsions continued on as she shook and shivered orgasmically while having her tongue roll out and face written in pure ecstasy underneath his muscular body!

Soon enough Jaune caved in to the tight sensation of Yang’s squeezing pussy and bucked his hips into her body one last time before cumming! Tossing back his head he grunted deeply as he felt another bulging payload of sperm travel up his balls and down his member ready to fill Yang’s depths. The blonde girl didn’t comprehend what happened next until she felt ‘heaven’ happen to her the moment Jaune’s semen splashed into her pussy!

“Aaaaagghhhh!! Oohhhhh!!” Yang wailed feeling her legs jerk into the air as thick bulges of sperm blasted into her wet tight pussy!

Glug!Glug!! Glug…!!!

Her body spasmed as she received a generous helping of his essence into her body, within her seconds her eyes rolled up and she nearly fainted as he filled her womb up with his baby batter! Fortunately for her it was a safe day, but secretly she feared what would happen if it wasn’t. The amount he painted her insides with splashed out in excess from the insertion point of his cock and her pussy! Thankfully Jaune pulled himself off leaving a gooey trail of semen oozing out of her stretched savagely fucked hole as Yang went ragdoll and became on the verge of passing out.

“Oohh...wha….where am I?” Yang woozily murmured from below on top of the bed as she lay there sprawled and fucked silly. Her frazzled woozy face looked up to Pyrrha who stood proudly at the edge of the bed taking Jaune’s right hand into her own and guiding him to her bed across from his.

“Seems like you couldn’t handle him, Yang. I told you it’d be like this, Jaune is too much of a stud for any ‘real’ woman to handle, that’s why I adapted to his magnificent body like I did. Because we went at it all night long and it was glorious, Yang. Allow me to show you.” Pyrrha purred wrapping her arms around Jaune’s neck and pulling him into a deep tongue probing kiss right in front of her.

Yang was barely conscious and struggling to remain so after that intense fucking she just experienced.

“Mmnnnhh!mmh! Oh Jaune….!” Pyrrha cooed happily between steamy kisses being shared between herself and her cherished boyfriend.

Jaune was the same way as he swabbed spit with Pyrrha’s hungry mouth, the two of them making out like longtime lovers sent mild waves of jealousy into Yang’s barely awake body. Pyrrha curled her left leg up around his calves continuing her heated make out session with him until eventually she led him to her bed where she got on all fours wiggling her booty to him. Jaune let out a shudder of excitement and licked his lips while his member twitched readily in excitement to plow the redhead’s pussy.

‘Yet it doesn’t surprise me that he’s still solid.’ Yang thought to herself giggling softly in a delirious tone. Her eyes soaked in the sight of Jaune’s impressive frame as he got behind Pyrrha Nikos with his lengthy throbbing cock tapping the cleft of her buttcheeks readily.

Jaune grabbed ahold of her hips and slid himself down to where the engorged head of his member spread open her labia making Pyrrha shudder excitedly on contact.

“Hup!” Jaune grunted and plunged the rest of his long meat into her sopping tight quirm!

“Hhaaahh! Yes! Yes! Jaune! Stick it all the way inside me! Oohh I love you!” Pyrrha howled with a wide crazed smile on her face as her vaginal cavity filled up to the brim with his sausage! Jaune sheathed all of his length inside her body filling her up and wincing at the tightness of her vaginal muscles squeezing down on him!

His member had reached all the way into her very womb! This created a slight bulge protruding from her belly that Yang saw and felt utterly surprised at. Jaune was balls deep in her now and tossed his head back breathing hotly as he felt his girlfriend’s tightness pull him with voluntary reflexes of her muscles. Pyrrha knew how to manipulate her body to contract her pussy muscles around his length at will, it was something Jaune really loved whenever they make love.

“Oh ho hoh, Pyrrha. I’m gonna begin now, get ready.” Jaune noted softly with a heated breath. Pyrrha simply curled up closely into his body like a cat purring up against someone’s leg. A wide utterly happy smile decorated her face as she ground her hips deeply into his waist. Jaune grabbed her hips tightly and drew back his hips ready to start fucking!

Smack!

“Ooohh hoooo!! Jaune!” Pyrrha mewled at the first impact as he began pounding into her tight quirm! Yang watched the spectacle now feeling humbled by Pyrrha’s skill at taking Jaune’s overwhelming assets! The spartan girl’s body started bouncing back and forth to his mighty thrusts as he started pounding into her pussy at an accelerated pace!

Smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack!!

Loud claps of their bodies resulted as Pyrrha’s prone form bounced rapidly against Jaune’s rutting body! He held her close and fucked her deep! Repeatedly penetrating her cervix allowing his member to prod into her womb! Pyrrha was delirious with pleasure and her face contorted into one of pure ecstatic bliss by having her tongue roll out and eyes roll up displaying her purely euphoric state of ecstasy she was experiencing. Jaune himself clenched his teeth as he felt Pyrrha’s tightness squeeze him every time he bucked into her, to him it was a sensational feeling that no one could describe for him. Pyrrha took him deep and manipulated her vaginal muscles to squeeze down tightly on him every time he slid inside of her!

“Ah ah ah ah ah ah aaaaahhH!!!” Pyrrha cried out feeling her hips buck and gnash onto Jaune’s phallus! Her breasts swayed and jiggled as she bounced herself back into his hips moaning deliriously every time she felt that thick veiny member of his stretch out her quirm!

Jaune breathed and rutted hotly into Pyrrha’s juicy snatch for minutes on end eventually leading into an hour of hardcore steamy sex. Both their bodies were ripe with sweat as Jaune continued slamming into Pyrrha making her melt as she soon approached the throes of climax. Yang beheld the whole spectacle noting that she didn’t even go that long, making her respect Pyrrha all the more and begrudgingly accept that she was better than her at this.

Minutes passed by and Pyrrha’s heated moans reached an apex, Jaune himself grunted in building euphoria as he felt the redhead willfully constricting her walls around his throbbing member causing him to cum!

“Haaahhhh!! Pyrrha!! Here it comes!” Jaune announced with an orgasmic roar as he slammed his hips into her pussy dumping a thick load upon load of sperm straight into her body!

Upon feeling the liquid warmth begin to splash into her innermost space Pyrrha shuddered violently and seized up with an intense orgasm right then! Curling her back up and bristling on contact Pyrrha felt her pussy convulse repeatedly on Jaune’s throbbing length! The blonde stud grunted and clenched his teeth as his ball throbbed and pulsated hosing Pyrrha’s womb with thick ropes of sperm!

Minutes more passed by as they finished up their climax and Jaune was ready to pass out thanks to Pyrrha expertly milking his balls dry! Yang was in awe of how much was in her, secretly hoping it was her safe day too otherwise she’s guaranteed to be pregnant. Pyrrha sported a noticeable bulge of semen expanding her belly and making her seem like she was with child, once Jaune slumped back feeling spent she finally sent his footlong sausage go flaccid.

Pyrrha giggled mindlessly as she was still in a state of sensitive euphoria and bliss upon feeling her lover take her in such a way. She was still sound in mind for the moment as she turned her face over to Yang and got up from the bed. Thick oozing trails of sperm dripped out of her savagely fucked pussy hole as she stood across from the other bed with hands on her hips posing proudly.

“Well? Say it.” Pyrrha goaded making  Yang slump her head in defeat.

“You win, you are the Alpha female, P-money. You win.” Yang reluctantly admitted before finally passing out.

“You are correct, Yang.” Pyrrha added before finally slumping back onto her bed passing out immediately as semen continued spilling from each of their stretched holes.

 

**End of Chapter**

 

 


End file.
